The New heroes
by Lordofweirdness
Summary: Recently there was new heroes in Paris Named Water boy and Notes. Just like Adrien and Marinette they don't know each other's identitys but in their real life Autumn loves Matteo and in their superhero life Water boy loves Notes. Rated K because...Idk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my weirdos! Before I start yes it's been 10-11 days since I updated my other one.. During those days was thinking, hospital, family,gifts, more thinking. And during those thinkings I was reading the the story so far. This story is kind gave me the idea to right this one. Will be similar but not completely. The story is called Confrontation By: KouRei! Thank you so much for inspiring me this scene in the story later in this Chapter so KouRei if your reading this Big big big shoutout to you! But this story is not just Adrienette Alya/Nino (who are already dating in this story) but my 2 oc: Autumn(who I use in a lot of Rps :P) and Matteo(not to lie but he is named after my crush irl... So Matteo if your reading this...I uh...I... Couldn't think of any names and your name pop up in my head so...hehe...-rubbing back of my head) And Sabing and Tom let Autumn Live with them after the murder of her family!... and welll matteo has a family so yea! I will tell you guys about Autumn's murdered family later in the chapter(I hope to write) when the time is necessary. Only people that knows it are Sabine,Tom,Marinette, and Alya. Enjoy!**

Marinette Wakes up in her bed and looks at her phone and realises she woke up early. Even on a school day so she celebrated that in her head. She looked behind her and saw autumn still sleeping. They shared Marinette's bed because they didn't know where to put another bed but she didn't mind. Marinette moved her body to face the sleeping gir and she gently shook her,"Germ...Dragon.. Hey it's time to get ready." She gently said to Autumn who groaned. Autumn was fully german and she loved dragons so Marinette and Alya called her germ, dragon, or GermanDragon (Irl I made it up on a account... so yea!)

"Morning Mar..." She yawned while taking some of her hair out of her mouth. The bluenette sighed,"Autumn sooner or later we need to shorten that big brunette hair you got there."

"Noooooo! It may be long but I am not cutting it(that's me irl.. honestly Autumn is me but yea way better)" She argued which made Marinette laugh. Autum slipped out of bed while the laughing teen was brushing her hair once she stopped laughing. the brunette looked at Marinette.

"Marinette I think keeping your hair down looks cute!" She told...Well more kind of begging Marinette. Marinette gave her a _Says the person who always puts her hair up_ kind of stare,"Alright... I give you a deal.." She said while sitting next to Marinette extending her arm,"If I keep my hair down for the whole day today..EVEN gym you have to have your hair down."

"And if you put your hair back up in a ponytail? hmmm?" she asked the brunette.

"Then you can put your hair back up in pigtails. if an akuma comes and we transform. it doesn't count because our hair is always up if in our personal life our hair is down it goes up during the trans." She told Marinette the rules. Marinette thought a little but then extended her arm so their hands can shake.

"Deal." The both girls said in an unison. Marinette got into her usual clothes plus a scarf and a winter coat. The news said that it might snow due to cold weather.

"Good thing about hair.." autumn said to Marinette while grabbing her waist length hair,"is that it keeps you warm on cold days (it actually does! My hair is to my middle back and on cold days it keeps me warm)" Marinette playfully scoffed. Autumn brushed her brunette hair with bleached bangs hair. she put on yellow tank top with light green jacket, a cyan skirt with black legging with knee length orange boots. Lastly her precious necklace she never leaves without it. They almost went down when they realised.

"Tikki! Seasons!" Marinette yelled and the two flew to them. Seasons was Autumns new Kwami that she found two weeks ago. She was suprised the Kwami was connected to her necklace. Tikki went inside Marinette's pouch and Seasons went inside Autumn's jacket pocket. They went downstairs and grabbed toast and kissed Sabine and Tom's cheek and told them goodbye. On there walk to school they felt watched.. Well Autumn did. A branch cracked and Autumn turned and nothing was there.

"M-Marinette I-I'm scared I feel like we're being watched" autumn Whispered scaredly to Marinette who turned around.

"It was probably an animal Germ it's fine." Marinette sured Autumn. Autumn turned around and screamed and Marinette turned around quickly and saw two boys who looked like a year older than the two girls.

"Look John we found us some hotties." The left one said looking at Marinette mostly. the other one chuckled a little.

"Calm down Will lets not scare them." the black head with blue eyes boy told his friend but looking at Autumn. The two girls stepped back.

"Marinette what we do we can't transformed." Autumn whispered to Marinette. Luckily the boys couldn't hear the transformed part but they heard Autumn calling Marinette's name.

"it's ok Atumn" Marinette calmly said.

"Marinette and Autumn eh? John who do you want?" The redhead brown eyes boy asked.

"I think Autumn would be my soul mate." The blackheaded boy said walking towards Autumn. Autumn was frozen and she couldn't move. She was scared. The boy grabbed Autumn by the arm and pulled her towards him. The boy put their foreheads together. Marinette was about to run to them until the Redhead boy went infront of her grabbing her arm. the brunette boy was so close to Autumn she felt his breathe.

"Leave her alone!" Marinette yelled knowing it's stupid but worth a try. the readhead spined her around and bow Marinette's back is pressed against his chest and his free hand covering her mouth so she couldn't talk but breathe. The blackheaded boy brushed the tip of his lips on Autumn's until he kissed her. Autumn didn't kiss back she turned her head.

"Aww come on Love it's only a kiss.." He smirked while moving her head making her look at him.

"Let me go please" She begged at the boy. until he kissed her again. Then a hand was on his shoulder and the boy looked behind him and saw the newest Paris Hero, Water boy ( ik dumb i couldn't think of anything while creating him)

"You hear season girl, Let her go." the new hero told the blackhead boy. he did automaticly. Chat Noir looked at the redhead,"same for you to. but since i'm not in batlle mode I won't scratch you to death." Marinette groaned at the joke. but luckly he did. The two girls ran to each other and hugged,"Did he do anything to you?"

"H-He kissed me a few times and reminding me of the murderer... But other than that may I am fine!" she said making Marinette furious at the two guys. She let go and Autumn grabbed a water bottle and took a drink so she could take the taste off her mouth. Marinette turned to the two heroes.

"Thank you two but we gotta go to school we're almost late." Marinette told them and she grabbed Autumn and ran with A screaming autumn who is sadly isn't fast. once they got there the school bell rung. They were filled with relief knowing they are not late. They went to the same class. They had to move a few so Autumn and the other new boy Matteo (who she defiantly doesn't have a crush on) can sit together since it's two to a table. Atleast They sat in the same row as Marinette and Alya. Autumn sat down next to Matteo and she took of her necklace she looked at it with fearful eyes That now has salty water. Matteo looked at Autumn and noticed her crying. He heard mumbles that he couldn't figure it out. He elbowed her but gently so he didn't hurt her. No respond. He elbowed her a little less gently. No responce. Autumn started holding on to her right arm wich was the arm the brunette was elbowing. Marinette looked over at Autumn to make sure she's ok but when she saw her in bad condition...

"Oh no..." She whispered. She was glad the teacher left to get more copies for homework and probably be back in 10-15 minutes. When the teacher left Marinette started taking a few big steps to Autumn and started shakining her,"Autumn...Autumn...Germ...Dragon...It's ok!" Marinette didn't care she was being watched. She looked at Alya and Alya knew what was hapening she quickly went by Marinette and started singing a lullaby Autumn taught them incase this happened. Autumn started screaming and Marinette started hugging her. Matteo was worried about her. Marinette continued the song quietly Autumn made a final scream and started sobbing.

"Autumn your family is ok..." Marinette tried to comfort her.

"Why did he have to shoot them" She choked out between sobs. Everyone gasp. Autumn realised what she said and she covered her mouth.

"Becuase there are sick and mean and cruel people who cares about themselves. I bet the guy realised what he done and he turned himself in." Autumn was calming down a little and she sniffled,"You think so?" Marinette gave her a warm smile to her and nodded. The class noticed the teacher was coming and they quickly went to their seats still thinking about Autumn. But the person who stared and thought about her the most was Matteo

 **And that is a wrap guys! once again I apoligize about the other story but if you read it please Review any ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter is probably coming out later tonight or early tomorrow cause like dude I am bored so I am writing chapter all night! Hope you enjoyed. R &R. Love you all. Mwah. PEACE YO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THE END PLEASE!**

 **Autumn: Are they still mad at you for not updating the other story**

 **Me: Probably**

 **Adren: Did you atleast think something for next chapter**

 **Me: Sadly no**

 **-Angry mob outside-**

 **Me: welp I'm dead. Well enjoy this one! I am LordofWeirdness who sadly don't own Miraculous Ladybug only the 2 OC and their kwami and this story plot.**

Autumn was eating at school which barely any kids there do. But she likes quiet places. Honestly she loved the school food, She sighed after taking a bite out of her sandwich. She tried to take another bite but she sighed and put it down looking down at the floor sadly.

"Hey..." Said a male. which startled Autumn. she looked up and saw her crush Matteo. She waved nervously. Matteo sat by her looking at her and studied her. Autumn felt akward. Not because she by her crush but there was silence. She sighed playing with her hands.

"What happen back there.." he asked her and she looked at his midnight blue eyes," I-I don't want to talk about it..." She said rubbing her right arm. Matteo found it odd she was only rubbing the uper part of her right arm. He looked back at her with fear and sadness covering her eyes. He felt bad.

"Uh.. did it have to do something with your right arm?" he asked hoping he isn't pushing it. She looked at him and looked around... which confused him.

"ok ok ok I'll show you..." She told him which confused him. She took off her right sleeve jacket and pointed to a bullet shot on her upper arm. Matteo was shocked and his mouth was open, he felt really bad for her.

"W-what happened!?" he asked her more curious. Autumn looked away,"Only thing i'm telling you is that I made it out alive." she said getting up putting her sleeve back on and walking away leaving a still shocked Matteo sitting there and looking at her.

"Now Matteo knows about it... well he kind of knows the whole sotry" she whispered to herself.

"Who kind of knows what Whole story?" Said a voice that was way fimiliar to Autumn that she didn't even have to look up.

"Hey Marinette... I kind of showed a boy the gun shot on my arm.." she said now looking up and did not see Marinette but Chloe. She froze when she saw chloe. Chloe was curious now.

"Show me!" She demanded. Autumn looked at her with disgust that she didn't care for her. She only wanted to see the shot.

''No.. I'm not showing you" Autumn defended herself.

"Excuse me? your taking your jacket off right now!" Chloe yelled. Luckly it was just them in the classroom which confused Autumn but she let it side. Autumn shook her head no. Chloe scoffed and tripped Autumn to the full and sat above her and taking off her jacket on her own. Autumn struggled to not let it happen. _Where is Marinette or Alya when you need them!_ She thought. Luckly someone came in and caught Chloe and the person pushed her off of Autumn. She quickly put her jacket fully on incase the person didn't know about it. She looked up and saw Marinette. She was reliefed. Marinette ran to Autumn and kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" she asked autumn. Autmn tried her best thinking a way saying it but not mentioning the matteo incident. She finally knew what to say.

"Chloe found out about the Gun shot wound..." She told her guilty she had to lie. Marinette helped Autumn up. Then Autumn wxtended her arm pointing at the empty, yes even chloe isn't there who ran off, room and Marinette got what she ment.

"School was out early because the cold and since most of the students were at home the school called and said they cancelled it due to the temperature and didn't want the walkers to be frozen." Marinette explained making Autumn less confused. And now Marinette for some reason got more serious which made Autumn confused again maybe even more.

"Autumn..." Marinette sighed,"We found out where Hawkmoth might be and he knows about it and all four of us will be gone for a long time finding him. Hawkmoth found out about it and he hacked into our comunicators and said that he will send akumas to us... So be prepare ok?" Marinette explained to Autumn and she nodded.

"But what will we say to your parents?" She asked kind of nervouse... Marinette patted her shoulders and gave her a warm smile that always calm Autumn down.

"We will tell them that we are going on a feild trip and might be gone for week or two." Marinette told Autumn who kind of doubt it will work but she still have hopes up.

The Next Day-

They woke up by Tikki and Seasons and they noticed they're getting a call by one their teamates. They transformed Marinette is now in her ladybug themed uniform.

Autumn turned into Notes(if you don't want to know her uniform then you can skip it it's not important unless you guys are curious xD) black long sleeved shirt that stops above her stomach with a whole note on her chest with white gloves. Black skirt and leggings with different notes all over with knee length white boots with half inch heels (:P). her necklace is now in the two chains on the both side of the diamond are quarter notes and where the diamond where use to be is now a half note that's a little bigger than the other four notes. and a microphone is in her left hand.

Lady slide her yoyo to answer it and Notes clicked a button on the bottom of the microphone which made the metal part broke in half anda screen was there. Ladybug motioned her to go to the roof and Notes nodded. She went to the roof and pressed answer. and three screens popped up on both communicators.

"Yea?" Autumn yawned looking tired. seeing water boy in his blue mask and his outfit all blue with waves everywhere. She knew he used a water orb to cumminicate.

"Where should we all meet?" asked Chat Noir and Ladybug and Notes groan. Both boys look confused,"you woke both us up for this. Dude it's freaking 6am!" Ladybug scolded Chat which made him meow sadly,"Meowwy, My Lady" Which made Ladybug groan even more.

"Alright guys lets meet up to the eiffel tower. 5 minutes." Ladybug order and Chat Noir made a pft sound,"Give me like 10 seconds." he saying because he is on his house roof which is right infront of the eiffle tower. They all hung up before groaning at Chat Noir. Notes came down and they both untransformed. Marinetted almost went downstairs when Autumn laughed that made Marinette stopped and she gave her a confused look. which made Autumn laugh more.

"Maybe we need to change first." Autumn laughed. Marinette looking at her Pjs white shirt and plaid pj pants and noticed Autumns XXL Shirt with Music Notes everywhere that stops to her knees. They both changed into their usual clothes still doing there deal. Autumn can't believe the excuse actually worked and she even got money from them. Well they needed it to buy food for them and their Kwamis. They went into an alley way and transformed. Ladybug using her Yoyo to go faster and Notes running and jumping on the roofs, Which makes her glad that even though her real life she is slow she is glad her superhero gives her long jumps and speed, they got to the Eiffiel Tower in time and they saw their teamates talking.

"How long you guys been here?" Notes questioned catching her breathe.

"four minutes" Water Boy answered. notes looked at the cat.

" four minutes and 50 seconds. I told you it'd take me ten seconds to get here." he winked which made the girls groaned. Notes got her energy back and started stretching.

"we would of been here sooner but we had to buy food for our Kwamis" Notes told the two boys. They told them that Notes and Ladybug are living together so they aren't surprised.

"well shall we go?" Water boy asked the three and they all nodded.

 **And that is another wrap! Before you guys get confused this is mostly Autums POV so yea... Anyways I Hope you guys enjoyed it. I love you all so much! YO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my lovelies weirdos! W-**

 **Matteo: You finally got the chapter up eh?**

 **Me: Yea yea rub it in. At least I am succeeding for once!**

 **Marinette: Mmmmhmmmm yea keep telling yourself that.**

 **Me: Not you to! Ugh can I please say my Disclaimer?**

 **Marinette and Matteo looks at each other and looks back at me.**

 **Marinette: Only if we get to do it.**

 **Me: But! Ok fineeeee**

 **Marinette: Halee doesn't own the series or the characters.**

 **Matteo: She only owns me and Autumn, Pacific, and Lilly. Sadly Lilly changed her name Seasons to Lilly cause someone was an idiot for forgetting the name.**

 **Me: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

The four heroes was running across the ceilings. Well except Ladybug who is swinging from obect to object with her yoyo and Water Boy is using his water powers for him to fly. So it was only Chat Noir and Notes who was running and Notes was kind of slow but that was her Normal persona kind of showing but was great that her superhero form gives her boost. And they went into a place that is weirdly pitched black and a window showed and the four went towards the window and they saw white butterflies fly around.

"I bet this is the place since the butterflies looks like the ones you purified Lady…" Notes remembered while look at the butterflies. Suddenly the butterflies went around Notes and started to grab her and she couldn't get out of the grip. She was grunting for trying to break free (Aaaayyyeee Ariana Grande) suddenly a guy came on.

"Now now my little butterflies lets not be rude to one of the guest of honor," He told the white butterflies, "Come on let her go." He snapped his fingers and the butterflies did just that. Ladybug quickly ran towards her to help her back up. Notes thanked her and took out her microphone getting ready to say something in it. The man smirked.

"No need for that, love." He told Notes.

"Tell us who you are!" Chat Noir demanded.

"Oh how rude of moi. The name's Hawkmoth." He answered calmly and the heroes readied there selves incase he starts to attack. But instead of him starting it was Chat. He quickly ran towards Hawkmoth and he started hitting him with his baton. Soon Water boy started to join in and use his water powers. Then Ladybug joined in and tried her best to grab Hawkmoth with her yoyo but he blocks all the hits. Notes was the only one who wasn't fighting but she had her microphone to her mouth but she knows if she says one of her attacks she will loose her notes on her necklace and she would switch soon. So she decided to join in putting her Microphone away and started to hit him and kick him only getting a few but the rest he blocked. He umped back.

"Enough of this Foolishness I want you to meet you opponents." He yelled and a group of four butterflies when in front of the villain and it started to form into the heroes but opposite of what the heroes are.

"Meet Chat Blanc." He introduced pointing at the boy that looked like Chat Noir but his suit is white and his eyes are glowing yellow, "Meet miss Fortune." He pointed at a girl that looked like Ladybug but everything including the yoyo was black with red dots and on the yoyo there was spikes on every dot, "Meet Fire boy." He pointed to the other boy that looked like Water boy but everything was red and just like Water boy the bottom was really dark red and it kept going up until you see a formed fire same with the mask, "And lastly meet Trumpet." He pointed to the other girl that had white long sleeve shirt, skirt, and mask with trumpets everywhere but the shirt on the chest was a giant trumpet. And for the ripped leggings, gloves, an boots were black. And lastly she was holding a trumpet.

"Seriously my person is the same thing like me she just has a trumpet. Your opposites are really coolor and actually opposite of you three." Notes complained making the others laugh at her pouting. Music laughed and played her trumpet and notes came out of the horn and it hit Notes and she hit the wall and she fell down knowing the notes brought her up from the ground. Water boy ran towards but was stopped by a yoyo on his leg and felt spikes.

"Now now don't hurt our guest of honors just yet," Hawkmoth told the two attackers. Flame boy growled and made the fire disappear around Notes and Water boy ran to Notes who was still on the ground.

"Hey dummy do you realize that Water beats fire?" Water boy yelled at Hawkmoth while putting his hand around Notes' waist while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I do know that. Test it out." He told Water boy when flames came in front of the two and he tried to take it out but nothing happened.

"What the…" He mumbled and Flame boy snapped his finger and the flames went away. Notes let go of Water boy and walked to the left. And she put her microphone in front of her mouth.

"Lullaby." She whispered and started singing a really powerful lullaby and it made the others kind of sleepy but not really. And signaled Ladybug to trap the four villain and she tried until Chat Blanc blocked it with his staff. Ladybug groans that he blocked the attack.

"Now if you don't mind you guys can give me something that I want that is rightfully mine." Hawkmoth finally spoke while going in between them and he extended his arm and made his hand flat.

"Like we'd give anything to you!" Chat Noir yelled.

"And it's not even yours!" Ladybug also yelled.

"And you'll never get it. Not when we are here." Water Boy stated. Suddenly a beep happened and it was Water Boy's bracelet he only had 4 rain drops left.

"Let's make this quick!" Water boy yelled at the three.

"Don't worry Water. This battle won't end in one day." Hawkmoth smirked, "Besides it isn't the battle anyways. We just know a little about you in person." He suddenly made the butterflies grab the four heroes and made them get out of the place but they didn't set them gently. Nope, they went high in the sky and dropped them. Notes wasn't happy cause Lady uses her yoyo to fly down gently landing same with Chat Noir with his staff and Water Boy with his water power. But for one of the three has to grab her and it mostly is Ladybug. When they landed they went to the Eiffel Tower.

"Why are we here again?" Notes asked.

"If we want to practice we need to know each other and who we are." Chat Noir told the three. Notes felt uncomfortable.

"Chat we talked about this." Ladybug scolded, "What happens if HawkMoth or in this situation one of our opposite selves finds us untransform?"

"My lady, it's fine we will do it in a place where no one will find us untransform ok?" Chat trying to calm her down was kinda working but she wasn't so sure.

"…..Fine." She answered. Chat Noir nodded so did Water Boy and Notes. They all found an alley where no one ever goes through.

"Ok all together." Ladybug ordered and the others nodded.

"5.."

"Lilly." Notes whispered

"4"

"Plagg." Chat Noir whispered.

"3"

"Pacific." Water Boy whispered.

"2"

"Tikki.." Ladybug whispered.

"1" Ladybug finished.

"Untransform me!" They all said in an unison and out of no where pinkish reddish light, Green, Blue, and Black light came out and they had all their eyes closed. They all hesitated but at once they opened their eyes. They looked at each other. Marinette was in her usual clothes same with Adrien and Matteo. Autumn was in her second usual clothes White sweater and black leggings with brown knee-length brown boots.(In case you didn't know which was the first usual and second usual :P)

"Autumn when did you change into that?" Marinette asked.

"You'll never know me darling." Autumn laughed.

"So My Lady is Marinette and Notes is Autumn and Water Boy is Matteo." Adrien trying to soak in the excitement it was the people he knew…well kinda for Marinette but the other two he really knew.

"And your Chat Noir." Matteo spoke rubbing his fluffy brown hair. Adrien nodded. Marinette was shocked about Chat Noir being Adrien and Adrien being Chat Noir. She pushed it to the side.

"What now….We now each others identity so what we doing now?" Autumn questioned.

"Well we know our ladies loves us and we love them." Adrien smirked. The two girls groaned at the two smirking guys.

"Even though I am happy it's them but I am sad it's them now we have to suffer all day." Autumn said trying not to laugh but it was too late she laughed with Marinette joining in. The boys are pouting about the girls laughing "at them" which is what they thought. Later in the night the boys asked out the girls who said no to mess with them and continued it for five minutes until they admitted they were just teasing with them and actually love to be together. They four went home and it they went to do homework and sadly they all got home at midnight so they didn't get much sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matteo woke up and got ready for school and this time his shirt had The Beatles band name with the four of the members gathered together with their arms around each other. He went downstairs and saw his older sister, Lucy, eating breakfast. Sadly his parents died in a car accident but his sister is only two years older so she is old enough for a job for her to take care for the both. Yea they missed their parents but they've done really well together. Matteo grabbed his bag and made sure if Pacific was in there and luckily he is. Eating a small peace of apple with caramel.

"Ready little brother?" Lucy asked putting on her shoes then grabbing her keys.

"I am sibling." Matteo replied. And they head out when they got inside the Suzuki his sister owns he got a message from Adrien asking for him to pick up the girls, "Can we pick up a couple of friends for school?"

"Dude we just got to school parking lot." Lucy said while stop the engine and grabbing her stuff then got out. Same with Matteo. When he got to the entrance he saw the two girl talking. He wanted to scare Autumn. He was being super sneaky when Marinette caught him he begged her to let him in motion and she nodded a little to make Autumn not suspicious. He went behind her and he grabbed her by the waist and he spinned her around with a laughing Marinette. When he sets her down she turned.

"Why you do this to meeee!" She whined.

"Can I not mess around with my girlfriend?" He asked jokingly.

"No." She answered turning from him. Matteo pouted and the bell run after Adrien got there and they talked a little. The couples were holding hands to class and everyone was shocked but they ignored it and continued school. When lunch came they talked about some things to defeat Hawkmoth and his helpers.

"I am still sad they made the same me but with a trumpet." Autumn pouts and the three laughed at it again.

 **Alright it took me all day for this story but I got it up! Yaaay and I am sorry for changing Autumn's kwami's name I kinda got stuck with lilly and I forgot in this story it was Seasons so don't be mixed up 0.0 Anyways stay awesome my weirdos love you all. PEACE YO!**


	4. AN and apology

**hey guys welcome back to an authors note and I know you guys want an update which is sad but I have no idea what to do so if you have ideas please please please put in the review is all they are awesome my little weirdos. PEACE YO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whaddup my weirdos and welcome back to Chapter 4!**

 **Everyone: Yaaaay!**

 **Me: Seriously?! Every time I make a new chapter you guys come.**

 **Autumn: It's our story though.**

 **Matteo: She has a point.**

 **Me: Gaaahhh stop being right all the time! Anyways I only own Autumn Matteo Lilly and Pacific now enjoy this story.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

During the four untransformation for once Hawkmoth sent music, or trumpet her real name but she prefer Music more, to py on the heroes and she found the light and he quickly went to the four lights and saw four people: Adrien, Marinette, Matteo, and Autumn. Music was shocked but she quickly got out of it and quicky ran back to the others and told Hawkmoh.

"Oh precious Autumn the weakest one of the four…The perfect Target. You guy go get them and get Autumn back to me." Hawkmoth commanded and the four evil members left.

Next day, Autumn was the one of the two girls to wake up and when she got ready she went down and ate breakfast. She looked at the time and realized Marinette is still sleeping when school starts in 10 minutes.

"Marinette!" She yelled from downstairs. She heard a loud tired groan and she chuckled.

"Come on we will be late if your still in bed and not ready for school!" She shouted and she heard Marinette screams and Autumn hears a big thump on the ceiling and she laughs out loud.

Five minutes later Marinette was ready she was sonic speed and the two girls quickly ran towards the school. They were relieved when the bell rung after they got to class. When the two sat down Matteo leaned closer to Autumn.

"Let me guess you both over slept." Matteo asked. Autumn slapped him in the leg.

"This time it was Marinette!" She yelled quietly. And Matteo smirked and suddenly an explosion was heard in the school gym. The teacher stopped her teaching and yelled a moment till she got her confidence back.

"Everyone get up and quickly run out of here to your house! Don't look back!" she screamed and the class did what she said except the four heroes. They quickly went under staircase and they called their kwamis.

"Shh.. Do you hear that?" Adrien whispered during they're call to transformation they heard their civil names being called and it sounded similar to the ones they 'met' when they gave Hawkmoth a visit. When the calling ended they heard footsteps above them and Autumn whimpers and Matteo sat right by her and held her closer and puts his hand over her mouth gently.

"They're no where to be found Fortune!" a male voice that sounded like Adrien and the four knowing it's Chat Blanc, "They probably left to their houses…"

"My yoyo detected them being here, Chat" Fortune sighed, "Let's go search a little more. Hawkmoth wants us to get this Autumn and we are not leaving till we get her." The three sighed and they ran past the heroes not knowing. Matteo realized his hand I wet and he looked at Autumn and she was crying quietly. He lets his hand off her mouth and she quickly went to Marinette and started hugging her waist crying in her lap. She started Whimpering after she calmed down a bit that made her stop crying.

"We're surprised like you Germ….We will protect you no matter what." Marinette promised rubbing her head gently. Then the four was found by the evil them.

"Aww we found you. Looks like we won hide and seek." Chat Blanc said hanging from the staircase with his feet, "Now if you don't mind we need to borrow your friend to track the stupid heroes." He pointed at Autumn and the heroes didn't know he meant the four who are now in their civilian forms.

"You are not having her!" Marinette yelled holding Autumn closer.

"We aren't asing, we're telling." Said another male voice who was Flame boy and Miss. Fortune with Music came from behind Flame boy. Fortune nodded at Chat Blanc and he had a evil grin the four seen. He knocked the four out and took Autumn.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Autumn woke up tied to a pole and everything around her was pitch black except a light hat is dangling above her. She looked around that the light could give her but nothing she saw nothing, no window, no walls, well that she saw, and nobody. She was only glad her friends were mostly safe but scared the people only wanted her. Suddenly a white figure was there, it was Chat Blanc.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Autumn knew he isn't caring about her but she pretended he did.

"Awww you care about me?" She cooed and made an adorable face. But she didn't expect a slap from him. She looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I don't I just want the superheroes gone." He stated sitting in front of her making her confused.

"What do you want from me? They don't care about me." She said staring into his evil eyes that sent her chill down her spine.

"I know they'd do anything to keep their citizens safe." He said putting his hands on each side of her cheeks, "And I know that you're their close friend and Water Boy's girlfriend." He pulled her closer to him and glad that his lady isn't with him cause she'd beat him up for this even though she says she doesn't have time doesn't mean she don't want to kiss him. But he wanted to steal her first kiss, "Too bad you won't have your first kiss with him it will be with me."

"Your just like those guys who tried kissing me but I never kissed back. Doesn't mean it'll be my first kiss but it'll be yours." She said hoping for him to let go of her but he brings her closer.

"That doesn't work, love. I still will be your first kiss you just pulled away from the guy so it wasn't your first but you won't pull away from me." He said mixing their breathes together and Autumn didn't like that. She moved her head to the ide but Chat Blanc moved her head towards to face him. _Nononononononononononononono! Not again it gives me the bad memories!_ She thought.

"P-Please stop. It gives me bad m-memories." She admits even though she didn't want to.

"Sorry, love. But I'm just doing my job." He said moving closer to the poor girl. She saw him closing his glowing eyes and she moved her head to the side again, "I'm asking you politely to stop!" She said crying now. Blanc is now mad, "It's really painful to be rejected by a girl I want to kiss even though these lips are for Fortune only but she never has the time she says." He growls.

"How about Trumpet. She's like me but just the opposite….Well slightly." She suggested and realized she admitted she's Note. Blanc chuckled, "It's ok, love, we already know who you are. Your opposite self did an amazing job of finding who you guys are." She looked back at him with no teary eyes anymore but it was replaced but shock mixed with fear, "And she is not close to the way I like cute girls. She may be cute but when you meet her she's annoying."

"Uhh you know we're the same she's just the op…..Oh…" She realized putting her knees up and hitting her head on it, "Idiot.." She mumbled to herself. Then Blanc used a finger to her chin and he decided to capture her lips and she makes a loud noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(During it all….. Marinette POV)

Marinette was the first to wake up from the three. She looked around and saw they were tight up to a pole. She looked around and saw the two unconscious guys and she realized there is nothing around them and for some reason they were transformed. _Did we transform before we got knocked out…. I'm guessing the Kwamis forced themselves to transform us…._ She thought to herself and saw Adrien…Well Chat Noir finally woke up and she saw a window in front of them and saw a unconscious one down and she knew exactly that is was Autumn.

"AUTUMN!" Marinette yelled trying to free herself. Chat saw his partner struggle then for some reason they untranformed but no Kwamis.

"She can't hear you Mari…" Adrien told her softly.

"She can't be on her own though…" Marinette sighed with teary eyes threating to make tears go down her face. She saw Adrien looking over to Matteo but he is knocked out so Adrien kicked him since he is tied up and after a few kicks woke him up and Adrien was relieved he didn't hurt him to much. And Matteo looked around, "What happened?" He asked. The two shrugged. And the three looked back at the window that shows Autumn still knocked out. Matteo was furious now.

Autumn woke up tied to a pole and everything around her was pitch black except a light hat is dangling above her. She looked around that the light could give her but nothing she saw nothing, they three was now yelling that they were here but she couldn't hear them and saw Autumn looking down. Suddenly the three saw a white figure was there in front of her, it was Chat Blanc. Adrien was mumbling an apology but Marinette couldn't hear it so she focused on what the two were saying.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Autumn knew he isn't caring about her but she pretended he did.

"Awww you care about me?" She cooed and made an adorable face. But she didn't expect a slap from him. She looked like she was about to cry to them. The three, mostly Marinette, wanted to so kill him for slapping their friend and their friend's girlfriend.

"I don't I just want the superheroes gone." He stated sitting in front of her making her confused.

"What do you want from me? They don't care about me." She said staring at him.

"That's not true Seasons…" Matteo whispered to himself

"I know they'd do anything to keep their citizens safe." He said putting his hands on each side of her cheeks, "And I know that you're their close friend and Water Boy's girlfriend." He pulled her closer to him and Matteo was blushing but yet jealous for how close they are. He wanted to steal her first kiss not the villain, "Too bad you won't have your first kiss with him it will be with me."

"Your just like those guys who tried kissing me but I never kissed back. Doesn't mean it'll be my first kiss but it'll be yours." She said hoping for him to let go of her but he brings her closer. Marinette was a little proud she was defending herself but disappointed that it was wrong.

"That doesn't work, love. I still will be your first kiss you just pulled away from the guy so it wasn't your first but you won't pull away from me." He said putting their foreheads together and Matteo didn't like that….No he hated it. He wanted to be her first kiss. She moved her head to the side but Chat Blanc moved her head towards to face him. _This can't happen! Not again it gives her bad memories!_ Marinette though

"P-Please stop. It gives me bad m-memories." She admits even though she didn't want to.

"Sorry, love. But I'm just doing my job." He said moving closer to the poor girl. Blanc was leaning in and she moved her head to the side again, "I'm asking you politely to stop!" She said crying now. Blanc looked mad to the three "It's really painful to be rejected by a girl I want to kiss even though these lips are for Fortune only but she never has the time she says." He growls.

"How about Trumpet. She's like me but just the opposite….Well slightly." She suggested. Blanc chuckled, "It's ok, love, we already know who you are. Your opposite self did an amazing job of finding who you guys are." She looked back at him with no teary eyes anymore but the three saw that it was replaced but shock mixed with fear, "And she is not close to the way I like cute girls. She may be cute but when you meet her she's annoying."

"Uhh you know we're the same she's just the op…..Oh…" She realized putting her knees up and hit it with her head then Blanc used a finger to her chin and he decided to capture her lips and she makes a loud noise. Matteo quickly looked away and was crying.

"Matteo…It's not her it's him he wanted to kiss her to make you mad and probably turn bad." Marinette trying to reason with him.

"She right. She actually wanted you to be her first kiss." Adrien agreed giving him a warm smile to his friend. Matteo looked to his two friends from the ground and smiled back.

"Thanks guys." He said looking at Autumn

 **And that is scene! Welp my fellow weirdos this was a chapter that wasn't the longest but yet the longest to think about to what happen. Hope you guys liked it. Please R &R it will change to T cause there will be blood violence but it wont be to descriptive but if you want it to be then I guess PM Review saying you do…. Idk…. Stay awesome my weirdos. PEACE YO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my lovely weirdos! This is the last chapter of it all honestly but I promise it'll be the longest! Enjoy it and the sequel is up!**

Autumn moved her head to the side from Chat Blanc. She heard voices come from no where. She looked around but nothing but dark except, of course, Chat Blanc.

"What is it, love?" Chat Blanc asked already knowing what it is.

"Did you hear that?" Autumn asked.

"Hear what?" he 'asked' sitting in front of her again. Until a crashing noises came and the to looked where it happened and they saw Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Water Boy. She was so relieved and she looked back at Chat Blanc and he was angry and he stood up and Autumn looked scared scooting back a little until she hit the pole but she hit it to hard and she rubbed her back head. Chat Blanc growled.

"Your kwamies are gone though!" Chat Blanc yelled grabbing his baton.

"We thought so too. Until they told us you guys are really bad watching them." Ladybug smirked with the other boys laughing. Chat Blanc went closer to Autumn and picked her up and break her chain and pulled her by the wrist.

"You know you don't have your full team" He said raising her arm and shaking it to note them that it's her.

"Where's the others" Chat Noir asked.

"Fortune, Fire and, Trumpet, or known as Music, are gone…. Hawkmoth needed power so he took the three…. So know it's just you and me," Chat Blanc answered not caring about it and he threw Autumn against the wall and he went to the three superheroes and the three dodged with Chat Noir landing right next to Autumn, he helps her up.

"You alright Autumn?" He asked seeing the two heroes fighting the villain and they are getting good kicks and punches to him.

"Yea I'm alright. But where's Lilly?" Autumn asked but Chat Noir took her hand and took her to a place where the villain can't see them and opened her hand and put something on there and Autumn quickly knew it was Lilly.

"Lilly!" She is so happy to see her kwami and she moved her hand to her cheek which is a hug for a kwami and human, "Nice to see you too Autumn."

"Quickly transform and help us we really need the full team to beat Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth." Chat Noir ordered. Autumn nodded and Chat Noir went back to the fight giving Chat Blanc a great punch in the stomach. Autumn quickly transformed and went back to the action and kicked Chat Blanc. Everyone was doing great at beating Chat blanc until something grabbed Autumn/Notes' neck.

"Will everybody stop picking on me for once!" Notes complained.

"Well you're really weak. The weakest one in this team. And you need to be babysat. Lastly, your just a little girl who doesn't deserve this superhero life." The voice, Hawkmoth, tricking her. Notes gasped with wide eyes and tears were falling from her eyes.

"I-Is that true?" Notes asked clearly because Hawkmoth wasn't holding her neck tightly.

"Sadly yes..."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NOTES HE IS GETTING INTO YOUR HEAD!" Ladybug shouted about to run to them until Chat Noir and Water Boy grabbed her arms. Notes became into the sweet kind Autumn. Lilly went out and Ladybug quickly got out off the two boys' grasp. She got her yoyo out and threw it around Lilly hard but yet gentle. She brought the Kwami towards her and got her out of the yoyo grasp and put the kwami on her shoulder. When she looked at the kwami Water Boy shook her other shoulder and got her attention and he pointed towards the two and Ladybug looked at them and eyes widened in shock. Autumn was getting akumatized.

"No….No….NO!" Ladybug shouted.

"AUTUMN!" Chat Noir shouted as well.

"Please…Stop!" Water Boy shouted lastly. Autumn was now akumatized. She was in her usual superhero but she had red eyes and a evil smile.

"You….You ok?" Water Boy asked and is a little scared.

"Never better," she replied with a few smirks.

"Why don't you finish them?" HawkMoth asked like he was bored.

"My pleasure. Hehe," Evil Notes ran towards the three trying to kick them but they all dodged. Evil notes looked Ladybug but didn't do much on her then she was caught by Water boy around her and as holding her so Ladybug could grab the necklace she noticed had the akuma in it. Ladybug was about to grab it until Evil Notes stepped on Water Boy's foot and made him let go and she kicked him away then Chat Noir was about to grab her until she elbowed him.

"Anytime now Ladybug! It's impossible to grab her." Chat Noir shouted out to Ladybug.

"Not for me. When I grab her Ladybug get ready to grab her necklace alright?" Water boy ordered. Ladybug nodded but confused. Water boy smirked and ran towards Evil Notes and grabbed her arm she about to hit him with and he pulled her towards him and kissed her directly on the lips. Yes he kissed her on the cheeks and forehead but this was their first official kiss. Evil notes was surprised and gasped when the contact came. Water boy meant the kiss and he used his free hand to motion a shock, awe, and a surprised Ladybug to get the necklace. She hook it off and unclipped the necklace and broke it then a really dark akuma came out and she purified it but took a lot of energy from ladybug. Evil notes became back to Autumn and realized she was kissing Water Boy until he parted away from her and turned her around and Ladybug was there giving her the necklace back. She puts the necklace on and transformed back into the good Notes and the four went towards HawkMoth. Chat Noir ran towards him and attacked him but missed.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your own dad now would you?" HawkMoth smirked.

"What you talking about?! My father wouldn't be you he's a busy man. Busy enough to even spend time with me!" Chat Noir shouting attacking again with him dodging it as well.

"Do you know what your father, Gabriel Agreste, do?" HawkMoth asked.

"H-How did you know?..." Chat Noir asked in shock.

"Let's just say one of my helpers found you guys de-transformed," HawkMoth smirked looking at Notes. Notes had wide eyes knowing it was her opposite. She fell to her knees mumbled of her being useless and this is her fault but no one heard it so they couldn't comfort her but she meant for them to hear her. But Chat Noir noticed her falling and wide eyes and feared wide eyes.

"This isn't your fault Notes." He reassured but she ignored it. He looked back at HawkMoth growling at him and attacks him.

"Now answer this again. What does your father do?" he asked.

"He runs a business so what?" he asked attacking but yet dodged.

"Well I know what your father does…Son…" He smirks. Chat Noir was taking a step back in shock.

"No...No…You can't he is other things but he is not evil!" Chat Noir shouted and attacks HawkMoth. HawkMoth again easily and he made half of him being HawkMoth and half of him being the famous Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir was taking another step back and this time fell to his knees. The three went by Chat Noir and helped him breathe and helped him up.

"You are pathetic. All of you. Especially my own kid." HawkMoth said in disappointment and Chat Noir suddenly charged at him and put his arms around HawkMoth and he was charging at the wall but instead they crashed into the window where HawkMoth releases his Akumas and they were falling to the ground from a high building that looked like the mansion. First he saw water then Water Boy coming own then a rope and Ladybug was separating the two then Water Boy grabbed Chat Noir and took him to the place where Notes was and she grabbed him to give him support so he couldn't fall again. Notes looked down from the scene and saw a dead man that looked like Gabriel Agreste…And Chat Noir looked and moved his head quickly away from the scene. Ladybug hugged him then Water Boy then Notes and said they're sorry.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

(During after the death)

"Ugh this guy was useless!" Said a tiny voice and it was an Akuma…A really evil Akuma. He looked around and around till he found an evil man who killed a family years ago. He decided his knew owner. The man who killed Matteo's family. Of course the man accepted the offer. The heroes have found themselves a knew HawkMoth.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

-20 years later our heroes have kids who are the new generation of heroes.-

"Guys you gotta check this out!" Emmanuelle, daughter of Autumn and Matteo, shockly said. The four couple heroes went to Emmanuelle and Markus, son of Marinette and Adrien.

"Yea we found these kwamies you were telling us about! This one I named Leafy is connected to my bracelet! An she transform me into Plant Boy" Markus stated.

"And this kwami is Snowflake and he is connected to my earrings. And he says I turned into Ice Wolf Ice." Emmanuelle also stated.

"That's great but don't the kwamies usually pick a 15 year old like us? Because they're 14…." Matteo questioned.

"We don't choose just 15 year olds." Plagg said.

"We choose responsible people who has gotten the Miraculous or we deliver the Miraculous to the person we think fits. Either way it's either the Miraculous or us kwamies choose our next host." Tikki continued.

"Well we are in our 30s… Soon we need to retire. So we are looking at our next generation heroes." Marinette said warmly. Emmanuelle and Markus look at each other with happiness. Emmanuelle's cat tail wagged around and her cat ears flicked in excitement. This is the new year of new superheroes.

 **AND THIS IS THE END OF THE STORYYYYY! I was actually wanting it to be over 10 chapters but it's fine things never want to go my way but personally I like this story way more than my other one. THAT REMINDS ME! The other story is up for adoption for a week or two and if no one PMs me that they'd like to adopt it then it is deleted. I just didn't have ideas while writing this and the sequel for this story. Love you guys who is new or been with me ever since I've made this story! If you haven't read the first chapter of the sequel it's up and it's Emmanuelle's POV. So go read it if you really loved this and if you don't then why are you are still reading this? Anyways stay awesome my weirdos love you all! PEACE YO**


End file.
